


Когда Паучок говорит "да"

by Apolline



Series: Везение Уэйда Уилсона [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэдпул был привычен к постоянным «нет». Безответная любовь, казалось, не особо напрягала наёмника, да и один из голосов в его голове свято верил в то, что рано или поздно Паук сдастся. Впрочем, другой голос утверждал, что ничего Уэйду не обломится. Так и жил неунывающий маньяк, пока не случилось «да».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [When Spidey says "YES"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671862) by [Apolline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline)



> Ранее я выкладывала этот фанфа на Книге Фанфиков, но так как она частенько глючит, решила выставить и здесь :)

Спайди часто говорил Дэдпулу «нет». Это не всегда было очевидным «нет», оно могло звучать как «мы не убиваем людей» или «герои не берут денег за свою работу», но, как бы то ни было сформулировано, это было просто очередным «нет», которое не особо волновало болтливого наёмника. Но были и более существенные «нет», которые действительно расстраивали Уэйда, ненадолго, конечно - затяжные упады настроения не свойственны ему, но тем не менее. Эти «нет» звучали как «нет, мы не друзья», «нет, мы не похожи на любовников», «нет, Дэдпул, ты не можешь здесь остаться». Ещё множество «нет», которые наёмник мог распределить на разные группы и по разным признакам: по степени недовольства Паучка, по степени важности, по количеству последствий, по частоте повторения… И любое сказанное «нет» сразу же приобретало свою характеристику. А кто сказал, что в свихнувшейся голове не может быть своей системы? Впрочем, система была лишь у оружия и паучковых «нет», что и подтверждает важность этой информации. Дэдпул уже привык к этим вечным отрицаниям и, как и во многом, находил в них какое-то мазохистское удовольствие. У него действительно было несколько приятных воспоминаний, связанных с этими «нет». Вот, например, однажды Уилсон услышал где-то, что на пасху в некоторых странах принято разрисовывать яйца – он выкрасил парочку, изобразив на них весьма схематичные маски Человека-паука и самого себя, и продемонстрировал это произведение искусства Паучку при встрече, изобразив при этом и то, какую замечательную личную жизнь могут иметь эти продукты. Герой стараний не оценил и разбил эти самые яйца о голову наёмника. Что в этом воспоминании приятного? Вероятно, то, что, увидев растекающиеся по красной маске сырые яйца, Паучок звонко рассмеялся и был уже не в силах злиться на несчастного киллера. Или вот тот случай, когда парень заявил, что не собирается помогать Дэдпулу, а потом собирал части его тела по всему ангару и под непрекращающийся трёп оторванной головы прилаживал конечности к окровавленному торсу. Тоже не самое приятное воспоминание? Зато тогда всё внимание героя было сосредоточено на наёмнике! 

В общем, Дэдпул был привычен к постоянным «нет», но сила его любви, он был уверен, спокойно преодолевала эти отказы. Безответная любовь, казалось, не особо напрягала наёмника, да и один из голосов в его голове свято верил в то, что рано или поздно Паук сдастся. Впрочем, другой голос утверждал, что ничего Уэйду не обломится. Так и жил неунывающий маньяк, пока не случилось «да».

«Да» не сразу дошло до сознания наёмника. Он ещё что-то говорил, прежде чем понял, что услышал.

\- Ась?- Дэдпул замер, перестав размахивать руками, и чуть наклонил голову в бок, демонстрируя, насколько он шокирован – всё время до этого Паук пребывал в плохом настроении и старательно его игнорировал, и тут неожиданно с чем-то согласился. Уэйд старался в панике вспомнить, чего такого он мог сказать, что не вызвало бы у Паучка отрицания. Понять не получилось.

\- Говорю, ты можешь сегодня остановиться у меня,- повторил парень.

\- Кто ты?!- прорычал наёмник, опрокинув героя на крышу и не позволив тому встать.

\- Совсем свихнулся?!- ответил, приложившийся затылком о твёрдую поверхность, Паук. 

\- Настоящий Паучок никогда бы не сказал такого, какого черта тебе нужно?!- на эту фразу Дэдпул получил паутиной в лицо, после чего был ловко скинут и приклеен к всё той же крыше.

\- Псих ненормальный,- сделал заключение Человек-паук, глядя, как накрепко приклеенный наёмник, матерясь, дёргается в паутинном коконе.- Сам же жаловался, что бедному-несчастному бошку негде приклонить. 

\- Что ты сделал с Паучком, тварь?!- всё бесновался наёмник, уверенный, что его Спайди не стал бы звать его к себе, а значит, этот некто выкрал костюм Паучка и хотел куда-то заманить самого Уэйда.

\- Боже,- вздохнул Паук.- Я и есть Человек-паук, или паутина тебе ни о чём не говорит?

\- Ты украл его паучьи прибамбасы! Подожди, вот я вырвусь и…

\- А голос мой?- уточнил Питер.

\- Ээээ,- это действительно озадачило наёмника, но больной мозг быстро нашёл ответ.- Ты его злобный брат-близнец!

\- Почему близнец?- искренне удивился парень, проверяя, на месте ли маска, и вспоминая, что Дэдпул и лица-то его никогда не видел.

\- Потому что злобный! Ууу, я до тебя доберусь!- трепыхался убийца.

\- Точно сумасшедший,- вздохнул Паук.- Мне тебя здесь оставить или одумаешься?

\- Ррр,- раздалось в ответ.

\- Значит, оставить,- констатировал герой. Начал накрапывать дождь.- А сегодня грозу обещали.

Питер посмотрел на скрученного Дэдпула и задумался – под дождём, вроде, жалко оставлять, а с другой стороны – что ему сделается? Вот и надо было этого придурка к себе звать? С чего он вообще ляпнул то предложение? Впрочем, с чего было понятно – сегодня был на редкость неудачный день: горожане опять обозлились на него, ЩИТу на него наплевать, чувство одиночества и непонятости вновь накатило, а тут этот пристал, вечно довольный псих, который, что странно, всегда хорошо относился к нему. Ну, и настроение сыграло свою роль. Когда Дэдпул вскользь упомянул о чёрствости людской и о том, что человеку с парой чемоданов оружия негде даже переночевать, а ещё добавил, что вообще старым приятелям положено приютить своих друзей, Паркер машинально согласился, а позже и подтвердил приглашение, за что и был припечатан к крыше. 

Дождь усилился, и герой в Питере победил, пришлось надёжнее скрутить Дэдпула и тащить его прочь с крыши, на которой они прежде сидели. Наёмник какое-то время продолжал брыкаться, но немного погодя перестал дёргаться и начал снова нести какую-то околесицу, включавшую в себя догадки о том, что «злобный близнец» собрался делать с киллером и что уже сделал с «паучком». 

Зачем он притащил болтливого психопата к себе на квартиру, Паркер не знал, вполне можно было бы оставить его в каком-нибудь подъезде. Хотя, жалко было бы людей в том подъезде, всё же рано или поздно Дэдпул бы вызволился из паутинного плена. Человек-паук сгрузил вертящегося и осматривающегося наёмника на диван, а сам двинулся к шкафу, закидывая в него портфель, в который сегодня запихнул простую одежду. И стоя у шкафа, Пит осознал, какую совершил ошибку – пока он не избавится от Дэдпула, он не сможет снять маску. А избавляться от него, перед этим притащив его к себе практически силой, будет странно, да и опасно, пока наёмник считает его неизвестно кем. Подумав, Паук снял костюм, оставив лишь маску на голове, и полез доставать домашнюю одежду.

\- Паучок!- радостно завопил Дэдпул, подпрыгивая и падая с дивана.- Это всё-таки ты!

\- Долго до тебя доходило,- с опаской обернулся Пит.- Боюсь спросить, но что же вызвало твоё просветление?

\- Твоё замечательное тело!- пропел Уэйд, пожирая взглядом парня, в тот момент натягивавшего шорты.

\- Что?!- возмутился Паркер.

\- У меня отличная память,- похвастался наёмник.- Ах, эти родинки!

«Особенно та, у соска»- прокомментировал один голос в голове.

«Какая та, смотри ниже!»- перебил другой.

А Дэдпул и посмотрел, что окончательно возмутило Паука.

\- Откуда тебе помнить? Ты что ещё и следишь за мной, маньяк чёртов?!- такой вариант действительно мог напугать, всё же наёмник - личность опасная.

\- Ты не помнишь? Ну, тот случай с Хамелеоном? Тебя отрубили, а я как настоящий друг подменил тебя, махнувшись костюмами!- напомнил Уэйд.

\- И?- напрягся Человек-паук.

\- Я твоё тело хорошо запомнил,- гордо заявил Дэдпул, но, чувствуя недобрую ауру, окружившую Паучка, добавил,- я мордашку твою не видел, глаза закрыл!

\- Ну, хоть на том спасибо,- недоверчиво отозвался парень.

\- Да, всегда пожалуйста,- на полном серьёзе заявил наёмник,- только, знаешь, насчет спандекса хотел тебе сказать…

\- Заткнись, ради бога,- вздохнул в который раз Паук. Пит прошёл мимо так и валявшегося на полу Дэдпула к холодильнику.

\- Ты глупо выглядишь, Спайди,- оповестил его Уэйд, даже не стараясь принять вертикальное положение.

\- Да, неужели?- Питер поймал своё отражение в окне. Действительно, в домашней футболке, но с маской на лице он выглядел странно, но что поделаешь.

\- Ага,- подтвердил Дэдпул, а потом понёс какой-то бред, не затыкаясь, как всегда, ни на секунду. 

Паркер выпил молока и нашёл в холодильнике несколько яиц – что ж, вот и ужин. Не к месту ему вспомнился пасхальный случай с Дэдпулом, это было даже забавно. Накидав в сковородку помидоров да бекона, Пит быстренько пожарил яичницу и, вывалив часть из сковородки в тарелку, уселся есть. Наёмник, до этого не умолкавший, наконец, заметил еду.

\- Паучок, эй, Паучок,- позвал он жалостливо,- я тоже есть хочу. Раз уж ты сегодня такой добрый, развяжи меня, а?

\- А ты себя сегодня плохо вёл, Дэдпул,- усмехнулся Паркер,- тебе не положено.

\- Ааа?- возмутился Уэйд, впрочем, то, что привычные отказы вернулись в обиход, его успокаивало.

\- Да шучу я,- Пит поднялся со стула и, взглянув на наёмника, прихватил кухонный нож, надо же как-то этого придурка из паутины доставать.

\- Э, не знал, что тебя такие вещи заводят,- видя нож в руке Паука, отметил Уилсон.- Хотя, если это ты, то можно и так…

\- Придурок,- покачал головой Паркер,- как ещё мне паутину убрать?

\- А,- разочарованно протянул наёмник.

Выпутав Дэдпула из своих же сетей, Пит вернулся к еде, наполнив перед этим вторую тарелку остатками ужина. Уэйд в отличие от Паука, который для еды поднял маску со рта, маску с головы стянул и принялся с жадностью поглощать еду. Ну и что, что это всего лишь яичница, её же приготовил Паучок! 

Когда наёмник снял маску, Питер вздрогнул – он не первый раз видел лицо Дэдпула, но к такому зрелищу сложно привыкнуть, хотя былого отвращения оно уже не вызывало, теперь это было просто непривычно. Паркер на самом деле стал уважать этого человека, когда увидел его лицо, изуродованное болезнью. Именно тогда стало понятнее, почему Дэдпул такой, какой он есть. Уважение же вызывало то, что несмотря ни на что этот человек не утратил воли к жизни, впрочем, возможно, тут дело было в исцеляющем факторе. Пит не знал, что бы делал, если бы однажды проснулся с такой же болезнью, но был уверен, что не смог бы быть таким, как Дэдпул. Наверное, человек ко всему адаптируется, но адаптация этого конкретного человека – это что-то поражающее.

\- Что, аппетит порчу?- заметив, что Паучок перестал работать челюстями, усмехнулся Уэйд. Питер заметил, что, несмотря на усмешку, в тоне Дэдпула было что-то горькое. Тот потянулся за маской, что лежала на столе.

\- Да нет, всё нормально,- Паркер ненавязчиво отодвинул маску наёмника в сторону. – Я просто задумался, извини.

\- Пойду я, пожалуй,- Уэйд никогда бы не признал, но он почувствовал себя неловко.

«Он пялится на тебя, потому что ты урод. Спорим, мальчишка в жизни таких кошмаров не видел!» - говорил один голос.

«Он же сказал, что задумался. Паучок не кисейная барышня» - защищал парня другой.

\- Куда пойдёшь?- удивился тем временем Питер.- Ты же жаловался, что нигде не остановился.

\- Так что мне станется, я же Дэдпул!- радостно возвестил наёмник, сам поражаясь, что отказывается провести время с Паучком, да ещё и в ЕГО квартире.

\- Да, оставайся,- махнул рукой Пит,- ливень там. Да и с тобой не соскучишься.

\- Что я слышу,- Уэйд округлил глаза,- Паучок делает мне комплимент?!

\- Хах, думай, как хочешь,- пожал плечами парень, это был странный день, так что какая уж разница.- Пива?

Они взяли по баночке пива, и Пит включил телевизор. Дэдпул снова трепался, так и забыв маску на столе, а Паркер ему завидовал – маска за целый день до жути надоела.

\- А, к чёрту,- решил Паук и стянул осточертевшую тряпку.

\- А!- вскрикнул Уилсон, закрывая для верности глаза рукой – похоже, у него был пунктик по поводу маски любимого паучка.- Тебя что, с одной банки так уносит? Забыл, что я тут?

\- Уносит?- не сразу понял парень, глядя на банку, из которой сделал от силы глотка два.- Я не пьян. Просто маска надоела, сил нет!

\- Но…- договорить Уэйду не дали.

\- Ой, да ладно! Если бы ты хотел рассекретить мою личность, то давно бы это сделал, возможностей у тебя было предостаточно. Не знаю уж, что творится в твоей голове, но не похоже, чтоб ты желал мне зла,- заключил Паркер. Потом посмотрел на так и сидевшего с руками на глазах Дэлпула и улыбнулся.- Будем знакомы, я Питер. И можешь уже открыть глаза, я не собираюсь напяливать маску, ты сам жаловался на спандекс.

Уэйд театрально вздохнул и открыл глаза, он увидел протянутую для пожатия руку. 

«Ах, да, мы же снова знакомимся, он даже представился» - пояснил один из голосов в голове.

«Какой он милашка» - завопил другой.

\- Уэйд,- схватившись за руку, представился Уилсон и дёрнул Питера на себя.- Паучок, мы должны встречаться!

\- Что?!- постарался вырваться из стальных объятий Паркер.- Пусти меня! Ты что творишь! А ну прекрати!

Уэйд продолжал тискать Питера, пока тот не треснул его пивной банкой по голове, после чего началась беготня по квартире. Бедняга Пит даже забрался на потолок, благо тот был высоким. Угомонить Дэдпула смогла только стена. Над проломленной перегородкой в ванную Паучок повздыхал, а потом оттащил отрубившегося Уэйда на диван. Конечно, парень не подумал, что Дэдпулу простой стены маловато, чтобы надолго отключиться, пусть даже в неё его швырнули со всей паучьей силы. Но на дворе уже была ночь, и Паркер порядком устал, так что, добравшись до спальни, он мгновенно отключился, так и не подумав о быстрой регенерации ненормального знакомого.

Пробуждение обещало быть запоминающимся для всех.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе я обозначала разные голоса/боксики в голове Дэдпула разными скобками () и [], так намного удобнее.

Питер проснулся от тревожного чувства. Сначала он было подумал, что это его паучье чутьё вновь бьёт тревогу, но, прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, понял, что, к счастью, это было не оно. Нет, это было то чувство, которое бывает и у простых людей: чувство, будто кто-то пристально за тобой наблюдает, чувство чужого взгляда на собственном теле. Такая мысль показалась Питу нелепой, ведь он уже давно жил один, и ключей от его квартиры ни у кого не было. Парень нехотя шевельнулся и открыл глаза. Его взгляд упёрся в стену рядом с дверью. Сонный спросонья мозг очень медленно воспринимал переданную глазами картину.

\- Твою мать!!!- подпрыгнул на кровати Паркер, когда понял, что на него пялится своими белыми глазами маска Дэдпула.

\- Доброе утро, Спайди!- радостно поприветствовал Уэйд, который к этой самой маске прилагался.

\- Какого чёрта?!- это всё, что мог выдать Питер, вспомнившей и о том, что притащил к себе наёмника, и о том, что дыра в стене вчера образовалась в ванной, а никак не в его спальне.

\- Хм?- удивился Уилсон.- Ты же сам вчера пригласил меня в своё паучье гнёздышко, Паучок. Весьма настойчиво, между прочим. Неужели не помнишь, радость моя?

\- Я не про это! Откуда взялась дыра в этой стене?- старался успокоиться Паркер.

\- Ну, вчера ты пробил мною стену в ванную,- начал Уэйд.

\- В ванную! Моя комната похожа на ванную?- строго спросил парень.

\- Ну, если ты разденешься, то некоторое сходство можно будет уловить,- улыбнулся Дэдпул, и это было заметно даже через маску.

\- Ближе к делу,- потребовал Паучок, не обращая внимания на намёки.- Почему теперь дыра здесь?

\- Ах, да! Когда я очнулся, тебя в гостиной не было, и я подумал, что тебе будет приятно, если я заделаю стену в ванной. Но, когда я шёл её чинить, я споткнулся обо что-то и…

\- И пробил своей башкой новую дыру,- закончил за него юноша.

\- Нет, не совсем,- мужчина почесал затылок,- я пробил её вот этим.

Уэйд просунул в дыру в стене увесистую кувалду. Питер смотрел на это широко раскрытыми глазами. Во-первых, в его доме не было никаких рабочих инструментов, кроме отвёртки. Во-вторых, было совершенно не понятно каким же нужно быть «везучим» чтобы, упав с кувалдой в руке, проломить стену, а не пол. Пит глянул на будильник. 

\- Где ты вообще это нашёл в шесть часов утра?- стараясь найти хоть какую-то логику в происходящем, уточнил парень.

\- О, я взял её у твоего соседа, часа три назад,- убрав кувалду и снова заглянув в комнату, сообщил Уилсон.

\- В три ночи? Ты ходил к соседу в три ночи?!- Питер был в шоке, что Уэйд всё ещё жив, соседи в этом доме были не очень дружелюбными в принципе и, уж тем более, посреди ночи. Впрочем, исцеляющий фактор…

\- А что такого? Он вполне дружелюбно кинул мне этот агрегат, правда, знаешь, с прицелом у него не очень…представляешь, он попал мне в голову!- поделился наёмник, подтверждая мысли об исцеляющем факторе.

\- Боюсь, с прицелом у него всё прекрасно,- проворчал Паркер, садясь на кровати. Он снова посмотрел на маячащего в пробитой стене гостя и тут вспомнил, от чего проснулся.- Погоди-ка, ты пробил стену и…?

\- Я заметил в стене спящего паучьего ангелочка!- поделился своим счастьем Дэдпул.

\- И наблюдал за мной всё это время?- у Пита пробежали мурашки по спине.- Нет, не отвечай! Не хочу это знать.

\- Как пожелаешь, Питти,- всё так же улыбаясь, сказал мужчина,- как пожелаешь.

(А ты бы сам пожелал, чтобы Паучок поспал ещё немного, он ведь такой милый, когда спит)

[А лучше чтоб можно было так же удобно пользоваться той дырой в ванной]

\- Да, в ванной было бы замечательно,- мечтательно протянул Уэйд.

\- Прошу прощения?- юноша не понял, к чему вообще относилась эта фраза наёмника.

\- Это я не тебе, Спайди,- ответил тот,- хотя если бы ты позволил…

\- Позволил что?- напрягся парень. Но вспомнив о том, что у его знакомого не всё хорошо с головой, пришёл к выводу, что лучше не разбираться, что тот сам с собой напридумывал.- Забудь. 

Питер встал с кровати и потянулся, попутно вспоминая, куда положил футболку. Спал он обычно в шортах, и неожиданный гость этой привычки не менял.

[Да, детка, сделай так ещё раз!]

(Не вздумай это сказать, мы его спугнём.)

Уэйд закусил губу, чтоб вообще ничего не ляпнуть, и наблюдал, как объект его безответной любви, ещё раз сонно потянувшись, продолжил поиски своей несчастной футболки. Всё это время молодое и желанное тело мельтешило перед глазами мужчины, перемещаясь из одного конца комнаты в другой. Голоса в голове комментировали всё в унисон, а сам мозг плавился от осознания домашности ситуации. На минутку Уэйд представил, что это был бы их обычный «семейный» день – сонный Питер, ищущий свои вещи и ворчащий себе под нос, и сам Уэйд счастливый, наблюдающий за своим ненаглядным героем и собирающийся сделать что-нибудь уютное, что-нибудь, что делает любой состоящий в тёплых отношениях человек…приготовить завтрак, например. Точно, завтрак! Он подошёл бы к Питеру, обнял бы его нежно со спины и, зарывшись лицом в его лохматые волосы, спросил бы что-то вроде:

\- Что бы ты хотел на завтрак, солнце моё?- мужчина поздно понял, что сказал-таки это вслух.

\- Чего?!- опешил молодой человек. Голос Уэйда звучал как-то странно: не фанатично, не шутливо, не… в общем, не как обычно. Его голос был каким-то… каким-то таким, что хотелось не возмущаться, а улыбнуться и просто ответить на вопрос. 

\- Эм…- не красноречиво ответил наёмник, но решил, что отступать бессмысленно.- Завтрак, Питер, завтрак!

\- Ты готовишь?- скептически уточнил Пит.

\- Конечно! Да о моих блинчиках можно слагать легенды!- гордо заявил Уилсон.

\- Предположим,- Паркер потёр виски, стараясь как-то утрамбовать сегодняшнее утро в своей голове.- Так, делай что хочешь – блины или ещё там чего, а я в душ. Да, мне определённо нужно освежить голову.

Парень вышел из комнаты и, наконец, увидел Дэдпула целиком, а не маску в дыре. Пройдя мимо него, парень направился в ванную. Уэйд последовал за ним. Питер остановился в дверном проёме.

\- А ты куда собрался?- возмутился он, видя, что мужчина от него не отстаёт.

\- Спинку тебе потереть?- попытался Уэйд.

\- Марш на кухню!- и дверь захлопнулась перед носом наёмника.

[Обломинго, товарищи!]

(Надо было сказать, что стену ремонтировать будешь.)

[Или прикинуться сантехником!]

\- Да, сантехником это круто, девочки любят сантехников!- согласился мужчина.

(Совсем отупели? Какой сантехник?! У нас инструмента нет…)

[Да, и Питти не баба… может тогда горничной? Парни любят горничных!]

(Идиот.)

\- Да замолчите вы, советчики!- пробормотал Дэдпул.- Хотя, про дыру это мысль…

\- И не смей подглядывать!- видимо, услышал его Пит.

\- И в мыслях не было!- ответил Уэйд, заглядывая в дыру.- Чёрт!

Та была надёжно заклеена паутиной.

\- Ага, не было,- хмыкнул Питер.

Уилсон вздохнул и поплёлся на кухню. Посмотрев на содержимое шкафов и холодильника, от идеи готовить блинчики пришлось отказаться. Но, не теряя энтузиазма и фантазии, он взялся за приготовление завтрака для любимого супергероя. Он опять окунулся в фантазию о домашнем семейном утре и даже не заметил, что на кухне уже был не один.

 

Питер сполоснулся по-быстрому, и это действительно привело мысли в порядок. Разложив всё по полочкам, герой пришёл к выводу, что всё нормально на столько, насколько это возможно при общении с Дэдпулом. «С Уэйдом» поправил себя парень, вспоминая о том, что их дружба, кажется, перешла на новый уровень. Может, парень и не говорил об этом мужчине, а если и говорил, то единожды, но Человек-паук действительно считал Дэдпула другом, хотя их взгляды на жизнь временами категорически не совпадали. Уэйд был единственным человеком в его супергеройской жизни, которого Паркер мог назвать другом. Впрочем, и в повседневной жизни у него друзей было не очень-то много.

Когда Паркер вышел из душа, то был даже удивлён тем, что паутина была не тронута – всё же у Дэдпула есть какое-то понятие порядочности. Пит прошёл на кухню, которая была частью гостиной, и обнаружил там Уэйда, пекущего что-то в духовке и увлечённо варящего в турке кофе. Терпкий запах напитка смешивался с запахом какой-то выпечки, отчего казалось, что даже от воздуха можно откусить кусочек на пробу. Что странно, мужчина не заметил появления молодого человека, но это позволило Питеру понаблюдать за ним. 

Наёмник выглядел на удивление спокойно и, даже в своём костюме, неплохо вписывался в картину приятного утра. Он помешивал кофе, напевая что-то себе под нос и покачиваясь в такт. Пит подумал, что это приятно, когда кто-то готовит тебе завтрак, и тебе не нужно сонному стоять у плиты, стараясь не сжечь яичницу или не упустить кофе. А ещё приятно, когда ты не просыпаешься один в квартире, думая о том, какие неприятности принесёт новый день, и когда есть, кому отвлечь тебя разговором. Если подумать, Дэдпул всегда появлялся в его жизни весьма вовремя – было ли то нападение какого-нибудь злодея или просто испорченное настроение. Уэйд всегда делал для него что-то, ничего не требуя взамен, ну, разве что, кроме шутливых намёков. Но Пит знал, что это скорее привычка, чем серьёзное требование вознаграждений в виде поцелуев или чего-то в этом духе. Это заставило задуматься, а получал ли наёмник что-нибудь хорошее от самого Питера? Молодой человек напряг память, но ничего, кроме вчерашнего приглашения вспомнить не смог. Зато припомнилось много случаев, когда Пит отказывал Дэдпулу, даже в каких-то мелочах. Совесть встрепенулась и не преминула его уколоть.

То как повёл себя мужчина вчера, получив приглашение, лишь подтвердило то, какой нехороший из Питера получается друг. Покрутив ещё эту мысль в голове, парень понял, что совесть его теперь так просто не отпустит.

\- О, Паучок! Ты уже здесь! А я почти закончил завтрак,- Уэйд заметил Паркера, когда закончив варить кофе, обернулся в его сторону.

\- Я вижу,- улыбнулся ему Пит.

\- Всё в порядке?- со вчерашнего дня поведение Питера пугало наёмника своей неожиданностью. Парень редко удосуживал мужчину улыбками, но такими – никогда. Улыбка была тёплой, доброй – не такой, какие доводилось получать Дэдпулу.

\- Всё отлично,- заверил его молодой человек.- Что у нас на завтрак?

\- Творожный пирог,- на автомате ответил наёмник.

([Что-то не так])

\- Определённо,- согласился с голосами мужчина.

Питер, смекнув, что последнее уже не было адресовано ему, сделал вид, что ничего и не слышал. Уэйд достал из духовки пирог, и они оба сели завтракать. Мужчина закатал маску, так, чтобы можно было есть, но снимать её не стал. Ему не хотелось портить парнишке аппетит, хоть тот вчера и утверждал, что его это не беспокоит.

Паркер с удовольствием умял один кусок пирога и потянулся за следующим, когда заметил, что сегодня Уэйд решил не снимать маску. Молодому человеку категорически не понравилось то, что Дэдпул всё ещё забивает себе голову этим «не портить аппетит», так что он без слов потянулся и сдёрнул с наёмника маску. Тот вздрогнул и непонимающе уставился на парня.

\- Брось, все свои,- махнул рукой Пит, не переставая поглощать удивительно вкусный завтрак.

Мужчина хмыкнул, но постарался расслабиться. Получалось у него это не важно, потому он снова начал нести околесицу. Впрочем, это нравилось Питеру куда больше всех его одиноких и тихих завтраков. Осознав это и припомнив свои недавние мысли о своей неблагодарности, парню пришла в голову идея, которую он прокручивал уже, когда вызвался мыть посуду.

Дэдпул стоял за его спиной и умилялся тому, какое же идеальное утро у него сегодня выдалось. Влюблённой и дурной голове показалось, что для завершения столь прекрасного завтрака им просто необходим какой-то эффектный жест. 

(Поцелуй, пожалуй, подойдёт.)

[Соглашусь с вами, коллега.]

«Разве что в шею,- задумался Уэйд, в кои то веке, не в слух.- Тогда он не успеет увернуться»

(Но нам придётся бежать)

[Очень быстро]

(И возможно в Канаду)

\- Но оно ведь того стоит,- себе под нос проговорил мужчина, так что Паучок его не услышал.

Уилсон тихо подкрался к пареньку сзади и уже собирался его обхватить, как тот заговорил, и Уэйд замер от его слов в нелепой позе.

\- Уэйд, знаешь,- говорил Питер,- хозяйка дома хочет поселить в эту квартиру внучку и предлагает мне переехать в квартиру побольше этажом выше… мне не помешал бы сосед, чтобы платить ренту и… может быть ты… я имею в виду, если ты хочешь…

\- Да!- выкрикнул Уилсон, поняв, к чему клонит его герой.- Я Согласен!

\- Я же ещё не говорил о цене...- начал было Паркер, но был задушен в объятьях наёмника.

\- Не важно, я согласен!

(Мы согласны на всё, даже быть твоим рабом, если попросишь)

[Особенно рабом!]

\- Боже, ты орёшь так, будто ты невеста, а я тебя замуж зову,- вздохнул Пит.- И поставь меня на место!

(Замуж?)

[Невеста!]

\- Я согласен! Можете поцеловать невесту!- так и не поставив парня наземь, Уэйд потянулся к нему с поцелуем.

\- Уэйд!- за что и получил со всей паучьей силушки по шальной голове. А Питер выпутался из объятий нокаутированного друга.- Я позвоню хозяйке…

И Паркер ушёл за мобильником.

\- Паучок, ты лучший!- прокричал ему вслед наёмник.

\- Заткнись, ради бога,- проворчал Питер, захлопывая дверь.

Но благодаря дыре в стене Уэйд слышал: « Алло, миссис Хэтил?... Это Питер, я по поводу вашего предложения…Да, я согласен…Да…». Это было самое важное «да» в жизни Дэдпула. Но как знать, что ждёт их впереди.


End file.
